With the rapid development of economy, paying with a card has become a mainstream payment mode. POS terminals can be seen everywhere in malls, hotels or business sites of all sizes. The traditional cash registers are mostly designed in such a manner that a single POS terminal is connected to a computer and the monitor of the connected computer is fixed at a specified position with its screen facing the operator and its back facing the consumers. A consumer has to turn his/her head toward the operator to see the consumption items displayed on the screen before card wiping, and then passes his/her card to the operator for card wiping. Such an operation way is quite inconvenient for both consumers and operators to some extent, and is both time and labor consuming.
With regard to this problem in the related technologies, no effective solution has bee proposed.